Digimon: The Darkness Within
by Darkagumon
Summary: Jake discovers the Digital World, and his Digimon.....Darkagumon. Jake must learn to control this dark Digimon before he destroys everything and everyone! (This series is continued in Digimon: Determination and Destiny
1. Prologe

Digimon  
The Darkness Within  
  
Prologue  
  
Jake Lewis sat at his computer, thinking. For the past few days it seemed as if his life had come to a dead end.  
"Why does everyone have to get on my case.", Jake said to himself.  
His teachers at school had noticed his lack of self control, getting into fights almost everyday.  
"If that jerk Eddie would mind his own business and go pick on someone his own IQ......"  
Jake put his face in his hands.  
"I just wish.....I could get away. Go someplace where I can be alone."  
Jake suddenly remembered something and went over to his closet. Inside he pulled out two special items he found almost four years ago.  
The first item was a silver colored egg that had a strange symbol on it.  
The second item was a strange device that was made of some sort of crystal.  
Jake didn't know why, but whenever he held both items in his hands...he felt a strange sense of joy and warmth.  
"I still can't believe you both came out of my computer. Whoever, or whatever, sent you must have had good reason."  
  
Meanwhile, across the dimensional plain, another individual was having problems of his own.  
"Go away! We don't want you here freak!", a Koromon yelled.  
The other Koromon joined in and started chasing the frightened Digimon.  
"Leave me alone! I was one of you once!"  
"Your a Dark Digimon! You could never had been one of us!"  
The frightened Digimon stopped and turned toward the Koromon.  
"You've made a big mistake! "Darkagumon....Darkdigivolve to.....Darkgreymon!"  
The Koromon looked up at the huge Champion Digimon.  
"Nova Flame!"  
The blast of fire destroyed all of the Koromon, leaving nothing but scorched land.  
"That's for making me mad! Never make me mad!"  
Darkgreymon changed back to his original form and looked at the destruction he caused.  
"I'm...sorry.", Darkagumon said as he walked away slowly.  
  



	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Jake began his long walk home after his classes had ended for the day. He had almost gotten into another fight with Eddie, luckily a teacher stopped them before anything happened.  
"Hey! Where do you think your going?!"  
Jake recognized Eddie's voice and kept walking down the hall.  
"I have nothing to say to you.", Jake growled.  
"Who said anything about talking."  
Eddie ran up to Jake and pushed him to the floor. Jake's books flew across the floor, sending them in different directions.  
Jake quickly got up and stood in Eddie's face.  
Eddie was about a year older then Jake and had a few extra pounds and inches.  
"I should pop you in the jaw!"  
"Go ahead tough guy! I bet your hand would break before my jaw would!"  
Jake pulled back his fist and was ready to pound Eddie.  
Suddenly he felt something come over him. His anger started to fade and his thoughts more calm.  
"What's wrong? Chicken?"  
Jake turned away from Eddie and picked up his books.  
"No. I just wouldn't want to have to pay your medical bills."  
  
Jake walked off and went into a nearby classroom and slumped in a chair.  
"Why didn't I hit that jerk?"  
Jake put his hands in his pockets and felt something. In his right pocket was the crystal device. It was glowing.  
"Huh? Did you stop me?"  
Suddenly, a nearby computer started acting funny.  
Jake walked up to it and looked at the screen. A strange image appeared on the screen.  
"It almost looks like a door....I think."  
Jake looked at the device in his hand and noticed it was glowing brighter.  
Jake took the device and placed it closer to the computer screen.  
"What the....?"  
In a flash of light, Jake was gone.  
  



	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Jake? Jake. Wake up!"  
Jake slowly opened his eyes and tried to figure out what had happened.  
One moment he was in the computer room at his school, now he was somewhere else.  
"Where am I?"  
"Digi World."  
"Huh?"  
Jake finally got his vision back and saw who he was talking to.  
"Hi! I'm Darkagumon!"  
The strange creature was completely black and had slightly red eyes.Jake did the only thing he could think of.  
He fainted.  
  
Meanwhile, in the home of Izzy.  
"That's strange. I thought I saw a Digiport open in America, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared."  
T.K.. looked at the computer and shrugged.  
"What do you think? Another Digidestined?"  
"Looks like it."  
T.K. put his hat on and turned to Izzy.  
"I'm going to check it out. If Matt calls tell him I went out for a while."  
"Hey! Your not going to the Digital World alone! I'm going with you!"  
"What about your mom?"  
She's at the mall. She'll be gone for hours."  
Patamon flew over to Tentomon, who was visiting Izzy.  
"You think we'll find another Digimon?"  
"I hope so. We can only have so many enemies after all."  
  
Jake awoke again and was freaked out.  
"That's the last time I have lunch in the cafeteria! That stuff is worse then paint remover!"  
Darkagumon walked up to Jake.  
"You eat paint remover? Your braver then I thought."  
"What are you? Some sort of featherless talking parrot?"  
"No. I'm a Digimon. I'm your Digimon....I guess."  
Jake was confused.  
"What's a Digimon?"  
"I'm a Digimon."  
"But you said your Darkagumon."  
"That's right."  
"I'm confused."  
"I thought you were Jake."  
Jake put his face in his hands and groaned.  
Darkagumon put his claw on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry. I'm like that all the time."  
  



	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
  
Izzy and T.K., along with they're Digimon, were searching high and low for who ever opened the Digiport.  
"My D3 is picking up something just South of here. It could be who we're looking for.", T.K. said to Izzy.  
"That's funny. My Digivice is picking up something to the West."  
After several minutes of discussion, Izzy and T.K. decided to go West.  
  
Meanwhile, Darkagumon was giving Jake a boring tour of the Digital World.  
"And if you look over to the left you'll see the site of the first battle of the Digital World War 2."  
"Would it be rude if I told you I don't care?"  
"Very."  
"Ok....very interesting."  
"Thanks...I guess."  
Just then Jake heard something moving nearby.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"Oh. Sorry. I haven't had a bite to eat all day."  
"Not that. There's something in those bushes."  
Jake pointed to a group of bushes that were shaking.  
"I'll handle that. Pepper Flame!"  
Darkagumon's attack blasted the bushes and burned them to ashes. What Jake saw after that was a big surprise.  
"Hey! Watch what your blasting! I almost got burnt.", Tentomon said.  
"We did.", Izzy groaned.  
T.K. and Patamon were taking turns putting each other out.  
"Oops. Sorry.", Darkagumon apologized.  
  



	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
  
After apologizing to Izzy and T.K. for almost barbecuing them, Jake had a lot of questions to ask them.  
"How did you guys get here? If you know how to get out of this place.... take me with you."  
Izzy looked at T.K.  
"He must be new to this."  
"You think?"  
Izzy took the time to answer all of Jake's Questions, even a few that he didn't know.  
Tentomon and Patamon were taking the time to get to know Darkagumon.  
"So your a Dark Digimon? I always wondered what you Digimon do for fun.", Tentomon said annoyed.  
"I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"  
"A hose to put your Pepper Flame out?"  
Darkagumon felt himself losing control.  
"I hate it when other Digimon make me feel like a lesser Digimon! You don't want to make me mad!"  
Patamon saw Darkagumon's red eyes begin glow a brighter red.  
"Uh....Tentomon? Could you put a sock in it?"  
"Why?"  
Tentomon looked closer at Darkagumon and saw the glowing eyes.  
"Yikes! I'm sorry Darkagumon! I'll never make fun of you again!"  
Darkagumon began to calm down. His eyes stopped glowing and returned to normal.  
Jake had noticed what happened and went up to Darkagumon.  
"What was that?"  
"I'm sorry. Whenever I get mad or lose control...the virus inside me takes over and makes me Darkdigivolve."  
Jake felt very confused.  
"Virus? Darkdigivolve? Did I miss something or am I losing my mind?"  
"It's kind of hard to explain. As long as I can remember I've had this virus inside of me. It makes me Darkdigivolve to Darkgreymon and cause all kinds of trouble. Nobody wants me around because they either hate me or.....fear me."  
Darkagumon began to cry.  
"Hey. I'm your friend."  
Darkagumon looked at Jake.  
"You....you mean that?"  
"Sure. After all....you are the one who found me when I got here. Only a friend would help me."  
Patamon and Tentomon flew up.  
"I'll be your friend too. Some Digimon don't like me because they think my ears are to big."  
"Yeah. Other Digimon don't like me too because I'm smarter then them."  
Everybody looked at Tentomon with a less then friendly look.  
"What? Did I say something wrong?"  
Suddenly, a large Digimon appeared and attacked.  
"No! We were just looking at the large angry Digimon that was coming up behind you!", Izzy yelled as they all ran.  
"Ok! Just checking!"  
  



	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
  
"Everybody Run!", Izzy yelled.  
Jake and Darkagumon followed Izzy and T.K. as they ran into a nearby forest.  
"What is that thing?!"  
Darkagumon was the one to answer.  
"That's Darktyrannomon! He's a Digimon that was taken over by a computer virus, which by the way, makes him very cranky. He'll use his Fire Blast if he catches us!"  
Darktyrannomon crashed through a large group of trees and used his Fire Blast.  
"I thought you said he'd use it if he caught us?!"  
"Who said he didn't.", Izzy said with a groan.  
Jake looked and saw a large cliff in front of them.  
"Great. Death by fire or fall wasn't on my list of things to do today."  
Izzy pulled out his Digivice.  
"Alright Tentomon! Lets do it!"  
"Right behind you Izzy!"  
Tentomon began to glow.  
"Tentomon.....Digivolve to.....Kabuterimon!"  
Jake couldn't believe it.  
"Your turn Patamon! Digi Armor Energize!"  
"Patamon....Armor Digivolve to.....Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"  
Jake was now in complete disbelief.  
"How did they do that?!"  
Darkagumon, once again, answered his question.  
"That's Digivolving. I can do it too."  
"Are you sure about that? Darkgreymon doesn't sound very friendly."  
"Your right. I can be down right nasty."  
Kabuterimon and Pegasusmon flew at Darktyrannomon.  
"Electro Shocker!"  
"Star Shower!"  
Both attacks knocked Darktyrannomon to the ground.  
"My Electro Shocker must of been to much for him."  
"Don't count him out yet! Look!"  
Darktyrannomon had gotten up and didn't look hurt.  
"Fire Blast!"  
The blast of fire hit Pegasusmon and knocked him to ground.  
"I'll attack him from behind!"  
Darktyrannomon quickly turned toward Kabuterimon.  
"Steel Tail!"  
Darktyrannomon's tail struck Kabuterimon and knocked him into Pegasusmon.  
"Next time.....don't say what your going to do before you do it.", Pegasusmon groaned.  
"I'll try. Ouch!"  
Darktyrannomon stormed up to the fallen Digimon. Just then, Darkagumon stepped between them and used his Pepper Flame.  
"You'll have to go through me to get them!"  
Jake ran up to Darkagumon.  
"Do you think you can hold him?"  
"No....not really."  
"That wasn't what I wanted to hear."  
Izzy and T.K. ran up to they're Digimon.  
"Jake! Get out of there!", Izzy yelled.  
"You'll be crushed!", T.K. added.  
Jake heard them both put refused to move.  
"You guys get out of here! We'll hold him as long as we can! I hope."  
Darktyrannomon reared back and prepared to use his Fire Blast.  
"Jake. I'm glad I got to know you."  
"Me too. Your a good friend."  
Just then, Jake noticed something strange happening with his Crystal Digivice.  
"What the.....?"  
"Fire Blast!", Darktyrannomon roared.  
  



	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
  
Izzy and T.K. could only stand and watch as Darktyrannomon blasted Jake and Darkagumon.  
"I don't believe it.", T.K. said.  
"He had to of been the bravest person I've ever known.", Izzy added.  
Kabuterimon and Pegasusmon looked through the smoke and flame. Kabuterimon was the first to see something amazing.  
"I wouldn't count either of them out yet! Look!"  
Looking through the smoke, Izzy saw Jake.  
And next to him was a very large Digimon.  
"Darkagumon....He Digivolved!"  
Jake looked up at the large Digimon that was standing just in front of him.  
"Are you.....Darkgreymon?"  
"No. I'm Tyrannomon."  
Tyrannomon turned and looked at Darktyrannomon.  
"I'm going to teach you some manners!"  
Tyrannomon jumped at Darktyrannomon and began to claw at him.  
Jake ran back to Izzy and T.K. in complete disbelief and confusion.  
"I thought Darkagumon Digivolves into Darkgreymon!"  
Izzy looked at the Digivice in Jake's hand and saw it glowing.  
"He didn't Darkdigivolve. He Digivolved using your Digivice."  
Jake looked at his Digivice and felt a smile on his face.  
"I helped him Digivolve?"  
T.K. showed Jake his D3.  
"We all helped our Digimon. We're the Digidestined."  
"Digidestined? I like the sound of that."  
Kabuterimon and Pegasusmon finally recover enough to help Tyrannomon and took to the air.  
"This Darktyrannomon is stronger then any other we've faced before! We need to combine our attacks!", Pegasusmon said.  
Tyrannomon struggled against Darktyrannomon's amazing power.  
"That's easier said then done! Can one of you get this jerk off of me!"  
"Kabuterimon express on it's way!"  
Kabuterimon flew at Tyrannomon and hammered him with his head.  
"Thanks!"  
"No problem!"  
All three Digimon circled Darktyrannomon.  
"All together now! Star Shower!"  
"Electro Shocker!"  
"Fire Blast!"  
All three attacks hit at the same time and knocked Darktyrannomon out cold.  
T.K. looked and saw something strange happening.  
"Hey. What's that black mist coming out of Darktyrannomon?"  
Izzy looked and was just as confused.  
"I don't know. I've never seen anything like that."  
The mist continued to rise and then finally disappeared into the distance.  
Jake walked up to Darkagumon, who had Digivolved back to Darkagumon.  
"You were great!"  
"Thanks! I couldn't have done it without you!"  
Both Darkagumon and Jake hugged.  
Tentomon looked at Patamon.  
"Gee....I wonder if Izzy feels the same way about me."  
"Sure he does. I know T.K. loves me.  
T.K. walked up and patted Patamon on the head.  
"See."  
"Show off."  
  



	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
  
After Darktyrannomon had recovered, Tentomon discovered something amazing.  
"He just told me he was taken over a virus!"  
"Isn't he already taken over by a virus?", Patamon asked.  
"I'm talking about a different virus....I think. I was translating growls and roars. I might of missed something."  
Darkagumon walked up to the Darktyrannomon.  
"Did the virus cause you to go out of control and attack whatever moved?"  
Darktyrannomon nodded.  
"He had the same virus I have.", Darkagumon said.  
"How do you know? What kind of facts do you have to back that up?", Izzy asked a little confused.  
"When I was infected I went on a rampage. I destroyed dozens of Digimon before I learned to control myself. Darktyrannomon was doing the same thing."  
"I can't argue with that logic. I have no idea what you were talking about.", Tentomon said  
"It's not like I was talking to you."  
"I know. I just like making my opinions known."  
  
A little while later, after Darktyrannomon had gone on his way, Izzy and T.K. took Jake and Darkagumon to they're home in Japan.  
"Nice house Izzy. Even better computer.", Jake said as they appeared in Izzy's house.  
Jake turned to Darkagumon and got a big surprise.  
"Darkagumon?!"  
"Nope. I'm Koromon now!"  
Koromon jumped up into Jake's face and gave him a big kiss.  
"Ok. Now I'm even more freaked out then before. How do you guys get use to this?"  
"Sorry but....you don't.", Izzy answered.  
  
After several hours of a talking and getting a brief history of who and what the Digidestined are, Jake and Koromon were back at the school in America.  
"This is where you live?! Wow!"  
"I don't live here. I better get out of here. I just hope they didn't lock the doors on me."  
  
Jake went to the nearest door and found it unlocked. Jake went outside and breathed the fresh air.  
"It's good to be back."  
"Hey chicken! Long time, no see!", Eddie said as he ran up.  
"Rats! I'd hoped he left for the Century!"  
Eddie ran up and gave Jake a big annoying grin.  
"Are you ready to fight or do I have to knock you down again?"  
"Go away. I got homework to do at home."  
Jake started walking away but Eddie grabbed his arm.  
"What is that in your hands?"  
Jake looked down and realized Koromon was in his hands.  
"It's uh...."  
"You have a stuffed animal! Ha!"  
Eddie grabbed Koromon and juggled him in his hands.  
"Maybe I should rip the stuffing out of it."  
Koromon suddenly jumped out of Eddie's hands and landed on the ground.  
"Hey! Maybe I should rip your stuffing out!"  
Eddie stood in shock.  
"Or maybe I should Digivolve and burn you with my Pepper Flame!"  
Eddie jumped in the air and ran away as fast as he could.  
"The stuffed animal talked! Don't let it get me!"  
Jake picked up Koromon and looked at Eddie running off.  
"I'm sorry Jake. I should have just been quiet."  
"No. I think you just made yourself at home here in my world. Come on. I'll treat you to an Ice Cream Cone."  
"Great! Uh....what's ice cream?"  
  
  
To be continued  
IN  
Determination and Destiny  
  



End file.
